All's Fair in Love and War
by Mistarie
Summary: When Snape and Hermione attend the same Potions conference weekend, the battle lines get drawn
1. Chapter 1

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

 _Summary: When Snape and Hermione attend the same Potions conference weekend, the battle lines get drawn_

 **Hello! I've loved SSHG since I first started reading this pairing, so I decided to join in and try one myself. I appreciate any kind of feedback and I hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._

 _Focus on something else…Something positive…_

Nothing was helping at all. Hermione Granger was the first to admit she was not born with a natural eloquence when it came to public speaking, resulting in the almost nauseating bout of nerves that seemed to find her before any event at which she was due to present a speech. She had spent hours that afternoon getting ready in the room she'd been allocated for the weekend in the large, manor-style house where the conference was being held, but no amount of primping and preening could fill her with the confidence she craved.

This was perhaps one of the biggest moments of her career in the male-dominated Potions field to date. Having returned to Hogwarts after the war and completing her N.E.W.T's, the 'brightest witch of her age' took her top-grade results to the Ministry to become a Potions researcher, having had enough of wand-work and battles to last a limetime. It was the considerable success of the latest trial on her new experimental potion that resulted in her presence at the conference tonight; she was presenting the results of the trial in the hope of impressing the Head of European Potions Research and Development so she could win funding to further the development of her potion.

Hermione's attention was refocused on the stage when the host stepped forward and announced her name, welcoming her to the stage. With a deep breath, she straightened her robes and moved to the middle of the stage, raising her wand to cast _Sonorus_ , magically magnifying her voice so she could begin her presentation.

When Hermione looked back at this evening, the thing she probably regretted the most was the dress she had chosen to wear, a rather elegant but seductive number she had loaned from Ginny when she had visited the previous week. When the red head had discovered that after the speeches had finished for the evening there was a formal dinner and a dance, she had practically forced her best friend to wear the dress in the hope it would finally get Hermione "some action", as she'd put it. In Ginny's defence, the dress was attracting attention from the males at the conference. Unfortunately, most of them were old enough to be Dumbledore's father and were as interesting as a History of Magic lesson with Professor Binns.

In order to avoid their wandering hands and dull company for a few moments, Hermione headed over to the bar, contemplating whether to skip the dinner and escape to her room for the evening. She ordered a Firewhiskey and was about to pull out her purse to pay when a vaguely European-looking, young-looking man appeared behind her. "Allow me," he smiled, taking a handful of coins of out his trouser pocket. "I'll take one as well please," he added to the barman.

"Thank you very much," she said, raising her glass to his.

He downed the shot, and his boyish features morphed into a grimace as he swallowed it before he grinned. "My pleasure, Miss Granger. I must say, your presentation was incredibly impressive. A very interesting idea. I'm sure my father would agree."

"Thank you," she said again, sipping her drink. "Your father?"

"Ah yes, my father is Tristan Cunningham, you know, the Head of European Potions Research and Development or some equally boring title," He offered a kilowatt smile, extending a hand. "I'm Julien, the prodigal son who spends the money my father makes."

Hermione laughed and shook his hand, trying not to blush under the appraising look he gave her. At that moment, the music faded and the next song started. He kept hold of her hand, indicating the dance floor with a tilt of his head. "May I?"

They took to the floor, and it wasn't long until Hermione was wincing in pain, trying to ignore the fact he was treading on her toes with every other step. Thankfully, Julien was a well-known man and they had to pause intermittently for him to reply to greeting from old acquaintances. The sixth time this happened, Hermione immediately began to subtly rub her feet under the pretence of adjusting her shoe.

When she looked up at who her latest saviour was, she was unable to prevent her mouth falling open in stereotypical pantomime-style shock.

There was no mistaking the deliciously rich tone, lean frame, obsidian black eyes or the smooth arch of the eyebrow that appeared when he caught sight of Julien's companion.

"Severus," Julien said genially. "This is-"

"Miss Granger," Snape finished evenly. If he was surprised to see her, he hid it well. Nowhere near as well as Hermione, who just about managed to stutter a greeting in return.

Something flashed in Julien's eyes before he composed his features into a forced smile. "Ah. You two know each other then?"

"Yes." Snape replied slowly, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on hers. "Yes, we are acquainted. Miss Granger was a former student of mine."

Julien's gaze flicked between the two of them.

"Ah, I see. Well, Hermione, shall we-"

"Actually, Mr Cunningham," Snape interjected. "Would you mind if I cut in?"

Julien's look of surprise matched Hermione's perfectly. He hesitated for a moment before realising he had no legitimate excuse to object, and he couldn't help noticing he was a good foot shorter than Snape. "Of course," he replied eventually, reluctantly dropping her hand.

Snape, his expression as unreadable as ever, extended his hand. "Miss Granger?"

In a slight daze, Hermione accepted the offer and with a perfunctory 'see you later', allowed him to guide her away from Julien towards the centre of the dancefloor.

"I apologise if I got the wrong impression," he said finally. "But I found myself feeling a great deal of sympathy for your toes, the amount of times Julien trampled on them."

Despite feeling slightly guilty for smiling, she couldn't resist. "Well, myself and my feet are incredibly grateful, thank you. Julien is a lovely man but he isn't a born dancer."

"Then allow me," He said, offering his hand to pull her into hold.

The music was soft and gentle, and they waited for the next start beat before he gently led her into the steps for the waltz, guiding her around the floor in time to the music. He turned with an easy grace, his movement smooth and elegant, allowing her to follow without difficulty. It didn't even cross her mind that there was a danger of him making a wrong step or treading on her toes. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to him, an underlying threat that the man who could lie to Voldemort shouldn't be underestimated. But with the heat of his body radiating onto hers, the supple movement of his muscles relaxing and tensing under her hand and the light pressure of his hand on her back, she found it very difficult to remember the man's past.

One song passed, then another. At the end of the third song, when the dancefloor began to empty out, Snape severed the contact between them. Hermione couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed at the loss of contact, until he said, "Shall we get some air?"

Rather surprised, she accepted immediately and they exited the room through the wide French doors, onto a rather crowded patio where those who were smoking were gathered. Instead of stopping, they continued past the patio onto a pave-stoned path and followed it away from the building further into the garden. The conversation was light and they avoided all mention of the war or their own personal well-being, instead they discussed Hermione's research and presentation. It was a genuine delight for Hermione to be able to review her current ideas and explore options with someone who for once understood what she was saying, and in turn could offer some real substantial advice. There was no need for her to suppress her intellect or inhibit her enthusiasm, and there was no sense of limitation to what she wanted to say.

The path led past a small, slightly secluded summer house, illuminated by the live fairies floating by the bushes placed outside. Approaching in the other direction, Hermione noticed was one of the men she had danced with earlier, who had a malicious smile and incurably wandering hands.

Without a moment's hesitation she shoved Snape in the direction of the summer house and bolted inside, dragging him in after her before slamming the door shut. With a wave of her wand she cast a silent spell to lock the door then moved to the windows, charming them so they became one-way, only allowing them to look out but preventing others looking in.

Once she had watched him walk past the summer house and disappear behind some trees, she breathed a quiet sigh of relief and glanced around the room.

There was a collection of small tables scattered around the place, each holding a different game enjoyed by the majority of the wizarding population. A few tables had a pack of Exploding Snap cards, some contained Gobstones set and on the table right at the back of the room was a beautifully crafted wizard's chess set.

As Hermione took in her surroundings, Snape used the opportunity to covertly watch her.

He'd always kept a distant eye on her progress since he'd discovered she was becoming a rather prominent name in the field of Potions. There was no denying she was one of the most promising, if not irritating, students he had taught, and he had always known that it was wise to keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

Throughout the last few years she had proven to be a very competent adversary and he found himself interested in her strategies. He imagined working with her was similar to a game of chess - strategy, the balance of defence and attack and anticipating the opponent's moves were fundamental to success.

Rather fittingly, she moved to the table containing the chess set, and glanced at him enquiringly.

"Is that wise?" Snape asked derisively. "You're chess play was as notorious as Longbottom's flying."

"I've been practicing." She replied defensively.

He seemed to hold her gaze for a moment longer than was necessary. "Of course, you can't be less than perfect at anything can you?"

Hermione shot him a death stare, which only made his smirk widen as he sat at the table. She took the seat opposite.

Snape started the game by commanding a pawn to move forward, a move Hermione mimicked afterwards. They played in silence for a few moves, both seemingly involved in their own strategies and game plan.

"So, you believe your proposal is going to be successful?" He asked, surprisingly without any trace of cynicism or disdain in his tone as he moved a knight forward.

She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well, the speech seemed to go reasonably well, and I'll be submitting my proposal soon so it seems rather promising. I spoke with Julien earlier-"

"Risky move," he commented as she instructed her Queen to move to the front line.

"Meaning?"

"Potions is one of the most competitive fields, particularly for a fresh-faced novice. Remember you're at the adult's table now…it can be a dangerous world if you're in over your head." The memory of Julien's hand on her waist flashed in his mind. "Just make sure you know what you're getting yourself into…don't leave yourself too vulnerable." He said, before moving a bishop forward, trapping her King. _Checkmate._

By the time they had made their way back into the hall, the rest of the party were being guided to the next room to be seated around an antique-style, oak dining table by a group of house elves who were incredibly excited to be entertaining such a large group of guests. One house elf hurried towards them and guided them to two spare seats, situated next to Julien who graciously acknowledged them, encouraging them to take a seat. Julien was glancing hopefully at Hermione, but Snape manoeuvred himself behind the seat next to Julien, and held out the chair on his other side for Hermione to sit down. Once Snape had taken his own seat, he quickly discovered that due to the over-subscription for the table, they were all packed very tightly together, and his knees were brushing Hermione's. He adjusted slightly to rectify the matter but found his knees resting against Julien's leg instead. Julien sent him an amused look so without hesitation he quickly reverted back to his original position.

Hermione smiled at the almost phobic way Snape seemed to avoid physical contact when she felt his knee move away from her. Therefore she was surprised but not entirely disappointed when she felt the pressure return seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter, it's greatly appreciated! :) Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy :)**

 **CHAPTER 2**

The next morning Hermione descended from her room and entered the dining room; the table that had carried their dinner the night before was now laden with all types of breakfast foods. As she sat in an empty seat, she found herself scouring the table for the presence of Snape, simultaneously quashing the sense of disappointment she felt when she couldn't locate him.

As reluctant as she was to admit it, last night had been the first time she'd felt truly comfortable in someone else's company. As much as she loved Harry, the Weasleys and her other school friends, there was a distinct fissure in their interactions, caused by the overcasting shadow of the war and its consequences, they had been forced to grow up long before their time which had ultimately had a detrimental effect on them all. But with Snape there was no sense that he was acting the victim, or even the hero despite his vital involvement, and she had truly felt the past was just that. The past. For once she didn't have to be a third of the Golden Trio, the bright one who helped destroyed the Dark Lord. She could just be her.

Jemma, one of the Potioneers attending the conference and a former colleague, sat next to her and they exchanged formalities before discussing the timetable for the day.

"Are you going to watch the other speeches this morning?" Jemma asked, summoning the coffee pot from the other side of the table. "I am, it's always a good idea to know what kind of competition you're up against, right? Although I don't know why I'm bothering to try and win the research grant after listening to your proposal. It was amazing!"

"Don't be silly," Hermione said dismissively, accepting the cup of coffee Jemma offered.

"No I mean it," Jemma replied insistently. "What a great idea! A potion that can restore and alter memories has barely been investigated before. It can help so many who have suffered from severe memory charms."

"I hope so," Hermione replied almost wistfully, trying to ignore the thoughts of her parents.

After breakfast, Hermione and Jemma followed the others from the dining room into the hall where Hermione had presented the day before, taking seats facing the stage in preparation for the coming speeches. The last presentation on the timetable didn't have the speaker named, so the two women mused for a while on who it could be. Around them a low murmur of conversation filled the room as new people were introduced to each other and old acquaintances exchanged pleasantries, until a rather official looking wizard took the stage and everyone fell into a respectful silence as he welcomed them.

The first few speeches past quickly, each idea was as interesting as the next and Hermione found herself learning a great deal about the specialisms of Potions that she hadn't studied in much detail. There was a break before the next set of speeches, and before long they had only one speech left before lunch.

In all honesty she should have guessed. Why else would he be at the conference? But as she watched Snape step on to the stage and captivate the audience with what was undeniably one of the most impressive ideas of the day, she couldn't help feeling almost a sense of betrayal.

Hermione only realised the speech had finished when everyone began clapping. Making her excuses to Jemma she escaped from the room and strode purposefully down the corridor until she'd reached the door that led to the stage. Positioning herself so she leaning against the wall opposite to the door she gave herself a clear view of the speakers as they filtered out. She had to wait until almost everyone had left before she finally caught sight of a familiar lean figure and billowing black robes.

"You're entering a proposal too?" She asked bluntly. "What the hell do you think-"

" _Manners_ , Miss Granger," He said sardonically, continuing his brisk stroll.

Years ago a comment like that would make her cringe with embarrassment and shame. But the war hadn't left behind the same innocent schoolgirl she'd once been, instead a courageous young woman who was willing to stand up for what she believed in. The same strength that allowed her to battle for the rights of House Elves and got her to where she was in such a male-dominated career field made her step forward, blocking his way.

"Is that what yesterday was about, getting all the information you can about the competition?" She stepped closer, her voice dropping to a hiss. "Lying to make sure I was on the back foot?"

If she was expecting anger, she'd have been incredibly disappointed. He raised an eyebrow, as if amused by her reaction. "I didn't lie, you never asked if I was entering a proposal."

"Lying by omission is still lying. A low tactic to use, isn't it?"

That got his attention. "Not as low as yours," he spat, the muscles in his jaw taut with tension. "Seducing Tristian Cunningham's son in an attempt to win his support is hardly virtuous is it?"

"If I wanted to win the research grant I wouldn't need to resort to _that_." She snapped, storming off.

Without turning back she was unaware of the meticulous way he watched her until she disappeared out of sight.

Still fuming, Hermione barely touched her lunch which didn't go unnoticed by Julien who approached and slid into the seat next to her.

"Everything okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione lied, forcing a smile.

"What are you doing after lunch?" He asked hopefully.

She dug out her timetable and scanned it over. "I have a meeting in three hours."

Julien nodded. "Well, if you're not doing anything in the meantime I'm due to meet a group of old friends who are attending the conference in the summer house. Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?" He offered.

Hermione accepted the offer, and in the two hours spectacularly lost every game of Exploding Snap and Gobstones they played. Finally starting to feel bad at her losing streak, Julien offered a game of chess instead.

As they played, Hermione spoke about the speeches that day (purposefully passing over Snape's) and Julien told her of his ambition to be a Quidditch coach. As he spoke about his favourite tactics and gave her a detailed account of his 'all-time dream team', Hermione found herself using the skills she'd honed being best friends with Harry and Ron to feign interest without overtly appearing bored. Once the topic had been subtly diverted from Quidditch, she felt herself slowly relaxing as she enjoyed Julien's company and the conversation. Until a familiar, silky voice came from behind her, the tone distinctly cold.

"Rook to A4, surely Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't bother turning around. Instead, she instructed her knight to move forward.

He spoke again. "It's rather foolish of you to overlook the Bishop in four moves time."

Remembering the way they had sat before this table only the night before, and the feelings he had evoked in her made her flush with embarrassment. Icily, she replied, "I wouldn't say foolish. The loss of the Queen is necessary to compensate for the later positional advantage. A worthwhile compromise."

"It's a hefty sacrifice just so you can make a move that you feel is a good idea at the time." By the direction of Julien's eyes, she knew Snape was staring straight at him. "Remember, emotions are the mortal enemy of logical and clinical precision. At some point you always have to make a choice – your head or your heart."

"Well, if logic suffers at the hands of emotion it doesn't have to be detrimental. It's a small price for the meaning and purpose emotions can give. Some sacrifices are worth making, I'm sure you'll agree." She looked at him determinedly. "Then again, some aren't."

She held his gaze for a moment longer before turning back to Julien. "I am due at a meeting soon, if you'll excuse me."

"Of course, but we'll meet up and finish this game when you're free." Julien replied, flashing her a smile reminiscent of Lockhart's. She stood, and as she did so, gave his hand a squeeze.

As Snape watched the interaction, his face darkened, and as Hermione left the room with a smirk, she couldn't help feeling that the game had just swung in her favour.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Bloody hell! That would be amazing!"

Hermione heard Julien's exclamation as she entered the dining hall. The meeting had just finished in time for dinner, and she approached Julien, who was stood next to a rather smug looking Snape.

"What's amazing?" She asked, resting her hand on his arm briefly.

Julien turned to her, evidently buzzing with excitement. "Professor Snape has managed to wangle me a work placement with Madam Hooch at Hogwarts! She's looking for an assistant to train ready for when she retires. This is an amazing opportunity!"

Hermione smiled briefly before turning to look, almost curiously, at Snape. "How kind of him," She said slowly, and only he caught the flash of challenge in her eyes.

As they move to take their seats, Snape sent her a look that she could interpret as well as if he had said the words out loud. _Anything you can do…_

/

The next morning was the part Hermione had been looking forward to the most, the Potioneers attending the conference could use the state-of-the-art lab facilities to make a version of their trial potion to be tested by Ministry. Hermione ensured she was at the other end of the room to Snape, which although seemed like a good idea it did nothing to stop her glancing over every few moments to see what he was doing. Forcing herself to concentrate, she prepared the ingredients and began the brewing stage of her potion. While it was simmering she moved to the back of the room to enter the store room. Squinting at the jars on the top shelf she found the one labelled 'Root of Asphodel' and stretched for it, wishing not for the first time magic could be used in Potions storerooms.

She felt his presence behind her before she saw his hand reach past her and close around the jar, drawing it off of the shelf.

"It was a nice try," She said, turning around the face him. "The work experience with Madam Hooch thing. Good attempt, just not good enough."

Intrigue flashed in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Cormac McLaggen? He used to play for the Gryffindor house team. He's now the keeper and captain for Cornwall Athletic and has agreed to trial Julien this afternoon."

She moved towards the door, but in one swift movement, he had her pinned against the door with his body, his hands trapping her wrists above her head.

"I think you've got the wrong opponent. Don't push me." His voice was low, warning, but it only served to add to the exhilaration Hermione felt.

"What if I _want_ to?" She breathed, her cheeks flushed and her breathing almost matching his erratic rhythm. "What if I choose to accept this… _competition_?"

"Then good luck," He answered, observing her for a moment before stepping back. He handed her the jar containing the asphodel and left the room.

She took a deep breath as she straightened her clothing out.

The stakes had definitely been raised.

/

Giving some lame excuse about needing some air, Hermione stepped out into the corridor, and so lost in her thoughts, collided straight into someone coming the other way.

"Hey!" He caught her, and Hermione found herself looking up into the concerned face of Julien. "You okay? You look a bit flushed."

"Yes, I'm fine." She flashed a fake smile. "How was your trial?"

Julien face lit up immediately. "It was amazing!" He said excitedly, clearly still pumped with adrenaline. "I've met so many people. I think I've got a good chance you know, at getting the Hogwarts position."

"Good, I'm glad it went well." She said distractedly as they continued down the corridor, her mind still full of the memory of Snape's body against her own. It took her by surprise when he suddenly stopped dead and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

"Honestly," he said softly, slowly backing her against the wall. "I don't know how I could ever thank you."

The thought of Snape's expression if he could see them floated into her mind, and she allowed him to press his lips to hers. It was incredibly unremarkable, and when he began poking his tongue down her throat she gently pulled back.

"Sorry," Julien grinned sheepishly. "I shouldn't have done that really."

"It's fine," She replied with an equally awkward smile. "But there's really no need for such gratitude. I'm glad I could help. But if you'll excuse me-"

"Of course," Julien stepped back to allow her past. "See you around," He added sheepishly.

/

Hermione continued down the corridor, full with guilt and confusion. Julien was a lovely man really, a bit pretentious but he had a good heart. Using him as a pawn in this… _game_ was an almost inexcusable move. She kept telling herself it was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good of those who her potion could help but even that couldn't inhibit the regret she felt. Snape had try to dissuade her, no doubt knowing that would encourage her more. Of course, he had no doubt she would crash and burn, and she'd willingly obliged. For someone who was such an advocate for equality and fairness, she could hardly believe two days with Snape had made her attempt to seduce her way to the top.

Knowing she couldn't submit her proposal she continued past Tristian Cunningham's office, and almost subconsciously, she found herself outside the summer house. She entered and on her way to sitting down at the table containing the chess set she chucked her proposal in the bin, then charmed the set to play as her opponent, and began the game, mulling over her thoughts.

"I've heard you're yet to submit your proposal."

She looked up at Snape.

"You didn't return to finish your potion," he continued, watching her.

"Maybe you're right. Perhaps I'm not ready for this game." Hermione laid down her King, leaning back in her seat.

He rolled his eyes. "No you're better than that. I never thought of you as a cop-out."

"But you said-"

"Ah. Rule 1. That can be a weakness in itself. Putting your faith entirely in what someone else tells you can leave you at your most vulnerable." Almost unconsciously, his hand rose to the scar on his neck. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's how you recover that's important."

"You were right. I give up. You've won, can't you just leave it at that?"

In response, Snape summoned the folder containing her proposal from the rubbish bin.

"It's not over yet. There's no satisfaction in getting something if it's handed to you. You've got to earn it for it to mean anything. If you have any true passion in you there's always a part of you that will fight until the bitter end, no matter the consequences."

Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe I've decided to step down with dignity. Jump before I'm pushed."

"Oh come on, that's a phrase cowards use to appease their conscience. You're not a coward." He held out her folder. "And I think you've got a lot more to give. If your Potions career is for the long haul, prove it."

She took the folder and met his gaze. "Bring it on." She relented with a grin.

Snape picked up the King and returned it to its standing position.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, what can I say?! Thank you so much for the support, I'm so grateful :) and a little shout out to 'Sassyluv' for acknowledging the Annie Get Your Gun "anything you can do I can do better" reference from the last chapter :') This one is just a short update ready for the ending, hope you enjoy it:)**

 **CHAPTER 4**

"You're doing _what?!"_ Snape exclaimed, sounded as shocked as Hermione looked.

"Our final decision is to combine your proposals." Tristian Cunningham repeated, resting his hands on his desk as he leant forward. "We're going to offer you both funding for your potions."

Hermione spoke for the first time since entering the office of the Head of European Potions Research and Development. "That's an incredibly generous offer." She said slowly. "And not to sound ungrateful, but why-"

"Why both of you?" Tristian finished for her. "Look, that war has changed the lives of every single person whether they were involved or not, and will continue to do so for generations to come. Miss Granger, your potion can restore and alter memories which will be implemented by St Mungos for their patients who have been victims of memory charms or were at the wrong end of a Death Eater's wand."

Hermione's eyes widened hopefully. "Mr and Mrs Longbottom?"

"Will be two of many recovering patients soon, we hope." Tristian beamed. "And Professor Snape. You're potion is just as beneficial to those who have suffered since the war. A potion that interacts with neurotransmitters in the brain, improving mood and reducing the symptoms of depression, stress and anxiety, acting in a similar way to those Muggle drugs…anti-depressants I believe they're called. We would like to distribute this potion to those who require it, and in the long-term we hope to combine it with a new counselling scheme the Ministry are introducing to try and help minimise at least some of the damage that's been left behind."

Tristian waved his wand and summoned a folder from the filing cabinet at the back of the office. From it, he withdrew two identical sheets of parchment and held one out in each hand. "These are the contracts," he explained.

Hermione moved past Snape to accept the contract and he found himself breathing in the light fragrance of her perfume. He had become accustomed to her scent over the last couple of days, it had become acutely associated with the anticipation of her next move and the exhilaration that came with it.

"As well as the research grant, you will be offered all of the lab facilities and staff that you require to produce the potions. The contract is for six months, to start, although we hope to extend them after the potions begin production. Please take these and read through them, if you have any queries or concerns don't be afraid to voice them. Thank you, and I look forward to hearing your responses soon."

Hermione and Snape returned the pleasantries, and as they moved towards the door their gazes locked. Hermione could see the same question she was thinking written in his expression. _Did we both win or did we both just lose?_

/

Once they'd left the office Hermione went to open her mouth to speak, but was stopped by a distant shout of her name.

"Hermione!" Julien called, jogging down the corridor towards them. "Could I have a quick word?"

Snape gave a half-bow before moving off in the other direction, black robes billowing.

She turned to Julien. "Of course," she smiled in a way she hoped would cover her feelings of embarrassment and awkwardness.

Julien looked almost bashful, and he didn't meet her gaze as he shuffled from foot to foot. "I need to be honest. There's something I should have told you. I…I have a girlfriend. She's visiting her parents this week and we had an argument before she left. So about what happened…the other day…when we…you know…can we just…"

"Pretend it never happened?" Hermione finished, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yes." He watched her closely. "As long as you're in agreement, and I'm not hurting your feelings at all."

"Of course you're not. It was never a…serious…thing." She gave what felt like one of her first genuine smiles, trying to hide her sigh of relief. "No problem at all. Just one thing…promise never to do that to your girlfriend again."

Julien's boyish grin appeared. "I promise. I've learnt my lesson, I have never been so racked with guilt about anything. Thank you for understanding," he added, as they moved down the corridor. "So anyway, what were you doing? A meeting with my father?"

Hermione nodded. "Myself and Professor Snape won the research grant. We've been offered a joint position."

He looked impressed. "Wow! Congratulations! I'm glad you got it. You and Severus are going to make one hell of a team, you know."

A private smile graced Hermione's lips. "We'll see. So you didn't know what he had decided?" She asked curiously.

Julien shook his head. "Not a clue. If I'm honest, I'm only here because my father thinks it gives the right impression. I don't talk to him about professional matters, I like to keep out of all of that and try to avoid the people who want to use his influence."

' _Clearly'_ she thought sarcastically, inwardly smiling at her own stupidity and his naivety. Her thoughts flew to Snape, and how amused he would be if he knew the irony of the situation.


End file.
